


Yoosung gets kinkshamed

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cody pls, Crack, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, This is crack okay, Why Did I Write This?, self wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i'm sorry





	

"Change me Seven~" Yoosung purred as he crawled on all fours towards his boyfriend. "Wait..What?" seven  was highly confused, what the hell did yoosung mean by change him? change him emotionally? Because that’s something he could try to do. He pushed himself up on his elbows giving his boyfriend a smile. “Uh..sure, I’ll change you alright..” This had to have been some new type of dirty talk. Right?

The blond simply smirked as he came closer, reaching out for seven’s hand. “Off..” he whined.

Seven wasted no time unzipping his pants and quickly sliding them off. What was underneath left him frozen.

A diaper.

Suddenly Yoosung’s pleas of begging to be changed made sense.

“What in the fresh hell..?” seven couldn't even comprehend what was happening right now. Was this real life?

Yoosung didn’t pay any attention to his question, he grabbed the other’s hand pressing it right against the fresh diaper.

“D-Daddy I’m…” he whispered before leaning back in a shuddering moan.

What the fuck.

That was the only thing going through seven’s head, feeling the sudden warmth growing across his hand.

“Oh my god! Are...are you pissing yourself?!” the redhead exclaimed, quickly removing his hand. Seven knows about kinks, but this….this is something so sinful it shouldn't even be called a kink.

“I’m all wet now, Daddy..” yoosung huffed, licking his lips.

That was the last straw.

“Okay, that’s enough kinky shit for today!” Seven cried. He pulled yoosung up and pushed him towards the bathroom, slamming it shut.

“But seve-”

“No buts. Let’s never  _ ever _ do this again.”

Seven sighed, sitting against the closed door.

“I can’t believe I just had to kinkshame my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to pray to jesus after writing this


End file.
